Even best friends have secrets
by darkoever
Summary: On the eve of their high school graduation, the gang all makes shocking confessions to each other. Updated 621
1. Truth or Dare, without the dare

It was the day before graduation. The gang had gathered at Nathan and Haley's apartment for a night of reminiscing about their high school lives.

"So it sucks that Anna left doesn't it?" Haley said

"Well, yeah but at least Felix is gone now too." Lucas replied

"Why did they leave Tree Hill? Nathan asked, as he came out of the kitchen with some beers and sat down next to Haley and kissed her on the forehead.

"Anna decided to stop running from the people who didn't accept her so she decided to go back home." Peyton replied.

"Hey Peyton, where's Jagielski tonight?" Nathan asked

"Jenny was sick so he stayed home. He figured a sick baby wouldn't do much for the party." Peyton answered.

"So, we're right back to being the original "love rectangle plus one" for the night." Brooke said as she cuddled up next to her boyfriend, Lucas. "So, I have an idea."

Everyone looked at each other wondering what the idea was.

"Truth or Dare." Brooke said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Brooke. Maybe after we can play spin the bottle." Peyton said. "Plus do you remember last time we played truth or dare at Nathan's house?"

"Yes, but then I was drunk and pissed and you were secretly in love with Lucas. Plus that game was just dares. We could play just truth no dares." Brooke said.

"Yeah, but its not like we have any secrets. We all know everything practically." Haley said almost pleading with her to not play the game.

"Tutor wife, It's the practically I don't like. How bout we all only answer one question. And we'll all have to answer the same question to keep it fair. Come on Guys, we graduate tomorrow. Don't you think it would be nice to graduate without any lies, or secrets between us." Brooke asked.

Everyone stared at each other. They eventually all turned to Lucas.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked

"She's your girl, man" Nathan said. "Is she up to anything?"

"You guys I swear I'm not up to anything." Brooke said

Everyone eventually agreed.

"Ok, so the question is: What is the one thing you don't want anyone to know about you?"


	2. Sex, Drugs, Rock N Roll

Authors note: Anything in Italics is a flashback scene.

Everyone sat there not knowing what to say. They all had secrets, big ones. Some that could ruin friendships, some that could ruin relationships, some that could ruin reputations.

"Come on you guys, its not like any of them could be that bad." Brooke said, knowing in her heart that she had a secret of her own. One that she had been carrying with her for almost two years. "Why don't we start to my left, which would be Peyton."

Peyton looked down at the floor, she didn't want to have to answer. She kept replaying the moment in her head.

"_Here's your shot kid. What do you say?" Rick said as he pushed some coke next to her. Peyton snorted a little of it. Just barely enough to get a buzz_

"_Now, theres only one more thing you need to do."_

"_What's that? Peyton asked_

"_Sleep with me."_

"_What?"_

"_Peyton, here's your chance. You sleep with me and it's a done deal. If you don't, its back to trying to sneak into clubs with a fake ID._

"Peyton, hello?" Haley said, trying to wake Peyton up from her day dream.

"Uh, yeah" Peyton answered. She took a sip of beer as a sort of bracer. "are we really gone do this, I mean all tell our secrets."

"Peyton…"Lucas said noticing Peyton's tone. "What's up?"

"OK, um remember a couple of years ago when we first opened TRIC and I needed Rick to get artist to play at the club?"

Everyone nodded. They all remembered.

"Well, Rick didn't agree to work the club just because of my resume or his belief in the Club."

"Is this about the cocaine? Peyton, we knew that" Brooke said

"Uh, there's kinda more to it than that. I sorta had to do something other that Coke to get him to agree."

Everyone slowly began to realize what she was talking about.

"Peyton" Haley said quietly "did you…?"

Peyton just nodded her head, tears were filling up her eyes.

"I just thought that if I could make the club successful, then I would be happy. That's all I wanted. I just wanted to be happy."

Brooke and Haley both left the arms of their guys, to give her a hug.

"Its OK P .Sawyer. Its all in the past. You were pisssed and high and scared and lonely."

"Yeah" was the only answer Peyton could come up with. "So" she said trying to laugh through her tears. "Who's the next victim?"


	3. Nikki aint the only bar slut around

Author's note: As before anything in Italics is a flashback scene

"Come on guys, If I could tell you about Rick, then you can confess all your secrets too" Peyton said.

The remaining four wished it was that simple. No one responded so Peyton picked someone to go.

"Nate, you're up."

"What? Why?" He stammered

"Because I went last so I get to pick. Its basic Truth or Dare rules." Peyton told him

Nathan just sat there. He quickly looked over at Haley who was still by Peyton's side. He knew he couldn't confess. He had already lost Haley once and he didn't want to lose her again.

"I can't tell her this." He thought to himself.

"_What are drinking, man?" The bartender asked Nathan_

"_Just a beer, Thanks" he replied_

_Nathan was at a bar thinking about his relationship with Haley. He was confused as hell. _

"_She doesn't make any sense. She's into me enough to get a damn tattoo, but she still won't sleep with me." He thought to himself_

_A young woman approached him at the bar. _

"_You're Nathan Scott, aren't you?" She asked_

"_Yeah, do we know each other?" He asked_

"_Sort of. I graduated from Tree Hill last year. I used to see you in the halls and at games." She said "I always thought you were pretty hot"_

"_Really?" He said with a smile. "How come you never did anything about it?"_

"_What do you think I'm doing now?" She replied. "I'm Natalie by the way."_

_Nathan just smiled and took another sip of his beer._

"_Do you want anything?" He asked "Like a beer or something?"_

"_Or something" She whispered in his ear. _

_Nathan again took a sip of his beer. Natalie had began rubbing his thigh. Then, she kissed him. _

"_What?" She asked after the kiss_

"_Uh, nothing." He replied as he kissed her again._

_The two kept making out for about a half hour. Natalie eventually broke the kiss._

"_So, do you want take this further? I got my car we could do it there or we could drive somewhere." She said._

_Nathan just there staring at Natalie for a few moments. He hadn't been with a woman in so long and wanted too so badly. But then he thought of Haley and how hurt she would be if he did this and how much the thought of hurting her hurt him._

"_I can't." He told her as he got up and left the bar._

"So, Nate are you gonna tell us?" Brooke asked

He took a deep breath.

"A couple of years I go I cheated on…" He looked over at Haley. He still couldn't bring himself to say it. "Peyton" He said

"Dude, you cheated on me?" She asked "When?"

"Uh, well remember when all those players got suspended for stealing the bus? Well I was sorta there. Actually, I was driving and I kinda made out with one of the cheerleaders." He said

"You weren't going to say Peyton, were you?" Haley asked with tears in her eyes

"Haley," He whispered "I'm so sorry".

"When?" was all she could say

"Right after I found out about your tattoo. I was confused…"

"So you slept with someone else?"

"No, I didn't sleep with her. We just made out."

"Before of after you told me that you loved me?"

"Before, OK. I didn't sleep with her because I realized I could never hurt you and that I loved you."

"You've been hiding this all this time?"

"Hales…" Nathan said quietly

"Just stop talking Nathan, Let me think about this for a while, OK?" Haley told him

"Well, are you mad" He asked

"Can we do this later? Maybe when we're alone?" She asked

"Sure." Nathan said, not wanting to fight anymore.

"OK" Brooke said, trying to break the tension "Who are you gonna pick Nathan?"


	4. 2 people, 1 secret

Authors Note: Anything in Italics is a flashback

Disclaimer : I do not own One Tree Hill or the Charachters.

"Nathan, who are you gonna pick?" Brooke asked

"I don't care." He muttered

"I'm gonna get some refills for everyone." Haley said. "Luke, could you help me out?"

"I can help you Haley." Nathan said trying to something to make Haley less mad.

"Lucas will you help me?" Haley said ignoring Nathan's offer

"Tutor girl, if you wanna make a move on Lucas it would be nice if his girlfriend and your husband weren't in the room." Brooke said with a smile

Haley laughed somewhat nervously as Lucas went with her to the kitchen.

"So..." Lucas said quietly

"So?" Haley asked trying to be just as quiet

"Haley, one of us is next. And it doesn't really matter who because either way we'll be telling the same thing."

"Luke, no way."

"Haley come one. It would be nice to finally just get this out in the open."

"God, I dont know Luke."

"Haley if you don't want to tell I won't. I just think its time we stopped lying. OK?"

"What were we thinking when we did this. God, this was terrible."

"Whoa wait do you mean, I was terrible?"

Haley hit him in the arm and thought for a moment.

_"Haley?" Lucas called "Haley? Are you still here?" _

_"Yeah" Haley said with tears in her eyes_

_"Hales, I just saw Nathan leaving . Did he bother you?"_

_"I wouldn't let him in."_

_"I think you did let him in Haley and thats why you're so hurt." Lucas said sympathetically_

_"Didn't I tell you I wanted to be left alone?"_

_"Yeah, I just left Of Mice and Men here and I wanted to finish it."_

_"Well, I'm glad you did. Luke, you know I never let myself get close to anyone, ecspecially a guy but I just thought he was different."_

_Lucas hugged her._

_"Hales, I know t hurts right now. Trust me."_

_"Yeah, Luke I'm sorry. I'm complaiing and I totally forgot about what happeneed betwwen you and Peyton."_

_"Its, OK Hales." He whispered as he broke the hug. But as he broke it Haley kissed him. _

_"Haley..." was all he could mutter before he kissed her back.They moved over to a couch in the corner and started kissing some more. _

_"Haley are we gonna do this?" Lucas asked_

"Haley are we gonna do this?" Lucas asked. "I mean tell?"

"Tutor girl, Broody!" Brooke called.

Haley and Lucas walked back into the living room. And handed everyone their drinks.

"Thanks" Peyton said. "So which one of you two is going next?"

Haley and Lucas looked at eachother.

"I think its up to Haley." Lucas said.

"Well, I doesn't really matter which one of us goes." Haley said looking at the ground

"What does that mean?" Peyton asked

"Ok, Haley and I well we sort of, I mean once we kinda, we were both really upset and..."

"Oh my God!" Brooke screamed. "You had sex with Tutor Girl!"

"What!" Nathan screamed. "Haley?"

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Peyton asked

"OK, well Haley and I were both really upset after the whole basketball party at Nathan's and."

"And it all ahppened very fast." Haley added

"Well, not too fast." Lucas said defensively

"Wait you had sex with Haley right after almost having sex with me?" Peyton asked

"Peyton, that doesn't matter." Nathan said. "Haley, you told me you weren't ready and that you wanted to wait until you got married. And Lucas all that bull you gave me about not pressuring Haley when you had already had a one-night-stand with her. You guys have been lying to me forever."

"Nathan, after sleeping with Lucas, I realized I wasn't ready and I wanted to be in love and married the next time I had sex." Haley said

"And Haley, you told me that you were a virgin." Peyton said

"Yeah, that was a lie." Haley said "Nathan, are you OK?"

"I don't know." He said "I just need some time to get my head around this. OK?"

No one talked for a few minutes. Then Nathan chimed in again.

"Haley after the party you and Lucas were at the cafe, right?" Nathan asked

"Yeah" Haley said

"You had sex at your mom's cafe Lucas?" Brooke asked. "Please tell me you didn't do it where people ate."

"On the couch." Haley said

"EW. Ive sat on that couch." Peyton said.

"OK can we stop talking about the Lucas, Haley sex thing? I need to get that picture out of my head." Brooke said. "But, one secret can't count for two people. Lucas or Haley, one of you needs to confess something else."


	5. The sequel is always worse than the firs...

AN: Anything in italics is a flashback. Im so sorry its taking me so long to get another chapter up. I'll ud soon. I promise

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its charchters.

"Come on you guys." Brooke said. "Who has another depp dark secret stashed away?"

They both looked at eachother.

"I really don't have one." Haley said sincerly

"SO, that leaves you, boyfriend." Brooke said

" Um, I don't have another secret." Lucas said staring at the floor

"Oh, come on Luke. You're a really bad liar." Peyton said.

Luke just looked at the floor

_"Lucas, I'm trying to get my family back together, and it's not going so well. Remember that night? What you told me about your dad? How you feel about him? I don't want Jenny to ever say the same thing about me. I still have a chance to correct my mistake, Lucas. Please, don't say anything." Nikki said to Lucas as they sat on his porch._

_Nikki was about to get up and leave when Lucas called out_

_"Nikki, wait."_

_"What Lucas?"_

_"Listen, I know you dont't wanna mess things up with Jake. Neither do I. But, that night was amazing."_

_"Lucas..."_

_But before she could finish her sentence Lucas kissed her._

_"Come on Nikki, my Mom's not home."Lucas said pleadinly_

_After a minute they went into the house_

"Luke, come on man." Nathan said

"Um, well you all know Nikki, right?" he asked

"Yea, crazy, brown hair. We know who she is." Brooke said

"Wait, Luke we all know that you hooked up with Nikki." Nathan said

"Um, well the thing is it kinda happened more than once."

"What?" Peyotn asked

"Before or after you knew she was Jenny's mother?" Haley asked

"After." Luke whispered

"When?" Brooke asked

Luke didn't want to ansswer. He couldn't bring himself to say that it was the same day Brooke told him that she was pregant. He took Brooke's hand.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. It was when you thought you were pregnant."

Brooke just stood there.

"That was the same day you cheated on me." Haley said glaring at Nathan. "What was it Scott Slut day?"

Broke finally anwered "How could you?"

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

Peyton added in "That was a really fucked up thing to do. Jake was the only person who stood up for you when you started playing on the team."

"Don't tell him." Luke said

"I'm not gonna lie to my boyfriend." Peyton said

"Really?" Luke asked "SO, you told him that you screwed Rick in order to get bands to play at TRIC?"

"Lucas." Haley said

Peyton looked at Brooke "Why the hell did you make us do this?"

Everyone seemed to be in agreement. Brooke got upset and ran into the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to hurt everyone." She said to herself. Suddenly she became joyful. "Maybe I won't have to tell my secret now." She thought to herself. A moment later she looked into the trash barrell as she threw away her tissues.

"Oh my god." She said. "I can't believe it."

Next time one One Tree Hill: Will someone have another secret to share befroe Brooke? Is there anything that will mend all that the damage that these secrets have done? Stayed tuned to find out


	6. Finally

A/N ItalicsFlashbacks. I would also like to thank everyone's who reads and reviews this story. It really means a lot to me, and I'm sorry I haven't thanked you before

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or its characters. Although, I wouldn't mind renting Nathan for a night.

It's positive" Brooke said as she looked into the trash

_It's positive" Lucas said as Brooke showed him the test__  
__"My god, I'm pregnant." Brooke said as she started to cry_

"Wait a minute." Brooke said snapping back to reality. "Haley's pregnant." Brooke stood in shock. Moments later she heard a knock on the door

"Yeah?" She asked

"Are you OK?" She heard Lucas ask

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brooke said still thinking about Haley

"Brooke, I'm sorry about Nikki, OK? I was just scared and I wasn't thinking...Can I come in?"

"Um, just a minute." Brooke said as she threw some thissues over the test "Ok, you can come in."

Lucas went into the bathroom. "Brooke, please don't be mad at me, I know the whole thing with Nikki hurts you but its in the past."

"Lucas..."

"Let me finish. I don't want ever want to lie to you again.. I don't ever want to heart you again because I love you, Brooke."

"Luke"

"ANd Brooke I know the bathroom isn't the most romantic place but I've wanted to tell you for so long."

Brooke began to cry

"Brooke, whats wrong?"

"My secret"

"What?"

Brooke took Lucas' hand. "This is gonna hurt you."

"Brooke." Said Lucas with a combination of confusion and fear in his voice.

" I lied."

"When?"

"When I told you I wasn't pregnant."

Lucas just stood in shock

"Luke, say something."

"You had an abortion?" Lucas asked

"Yes." Brooke whispered

"You...You aborted my child without telling me?"

Brooke didn't respond

"Why would you do that Brooke?"

"Because it might not have been yours."

"What?" He asked "What do you mean "Might not""

Brooke swallwed and looked at her boyfriends " I cheated on you."

"What?" Luke shouted "AFter all the hell you put me through after I cheated on you and you had done the same thing. Who was he?"

"This guy I met at a bar."

"Brooke, I can't belive this. I guess you really always were a slut." Lucas said as he left the bathroom. He went outside to the pool. He saw Peyton and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about what I said about you and Rick. It was out of line."

"Yeah." peyton said "Hey Luke are you OK?" SHe asked seeing that he looked upset

"I'm fine." He said in a monotone voice

"Dude you look like you're about to cry."

"I had afight with Brooke. Its no big deal."

"Its a bigdeal if you're this upset Luke. Was the fight about Nikki?"

"I wish."

"Then what was it about?"

"Um, she told me her secret."

"And?" Peyton asked sounding intrigued

"SHe migh've aborted my kid without telling me."

"Might've?"

"Well she screwed some she met in a bar and it might've beenhis, it might've been mine."

"God Luke, I'm so sorry." Peyton said sympathetically

Lucas began to cry "I can't belive she lied. I can't believe I thought I loved her."

"Lucas." Peyton said as she hugged him. "Its gonna be OK." Just as Peyton pulled away, Lucas leaned in and kissed her


	7. Moving forward

A/N: Here's an update. Once again thanks to everyone who reads this fiction

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill, it aint mine. If it yours don't sue me. Thanks!

Peyton pulled away when Lucas kissed her.

"Luke what the hell was that?" Peyton shouted  
"I'm sorry I...I thinking."  
"Yeah, you weren't thinking. You have a grilfreind and I have a fiance. Why would you ever kiss me?"  
"What did you just say?" Lucas asked sounding confused  
"Why would you ever kiss me?"  
"No, Peyton. The fiance part."  
"Jake asked me to marry him last night." Peyton said smiling  
"Wow, um I wasn't expecting this. How come you don't have a ring?"  
"He wanted to get me one but I told him not to. He needs the money for Jenny and school."  
"Wow um congratulations, Peyton." Lucas said as he gave her a hug  
"You coming inside?" Peyon asked Lucas after the hug was over  
"In a minute. I just need to clear my head."  
"I can you with you."  
"Thanks Peyton." Lucas said  
After a moment of quiet, Peyton broke the silence. "You need to talk to Brooke. SHe loves you and you love her. You may be pissed right now but you're still in love."  
"You're a good friend Peyton. To brooke and to me."  
"Thanks."  
"So when are you going to tell eveyone about the engagement."  
"We wanted to do it tonight, but since Jake needed to stay with Jenny we decided to wait and do it together."  
"You're not pregant are you?" Lucas asked  
"No,Luke." Peyton said playfully hitting him  
"I'm happy for you Peyton."  
"Thanks, Lucas."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Brooke was crying in the bathroom. Haley knocked on the door and came in

"Whats wrong Brooke?"  
"Lucas and I had a fight." Brooke said wiping away her tears  
"Over what?"  
" I told him my deep, dark secret." Brooke said with a slight laugh  
"And?"  
Brooke didn't repsond, she couldnt bring herself to say it again  
"Brooke, we're friends. You should be able to talk to me about what's bothering you."  
"You should be able to talk to me too Haley." Brooke said smiling  
"What does that mean."  
" Haley, I know."  
"What do you know?" Haley asked  
"Haley come on." Brooke said wanting to make Haley say that she was pregnant out loud  
"Brooke what do you know?" Haley asked  
"You tell me." Brooke said looking at the trashcan  
"Ok, I'm pregnant." Haley said with a slight smile  
Brooke squeeled and hugged Haley. "Does Nathan know?" Brooke asked Haley  
"Do I know what?" Nathan asked as he entered the bathroom


	8. Parents

A/a: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've just been caught up in end of the year finals and school work. Ill be updating a lot more often. Read and review and thanks to everyone who gives feedback on this story

"Do I know what?" Nathan asked as he overheard Brooke and Haley talking  
"Um honey can we maybe go in our room and talk" Haley said  
"Sure." Nathan said soundign confused and worried

Nathan and Haley walked to their bedroom. Meanwhile Brooke saw Lucas

"Hi, Luke." She said quietly  
"Hey." Luke said  
"I'm sorry Luke."  
"Hey Brooke, listen. Ive been doing some thinking. What happened a long time ago and you were a different person. I can't be mad about the past especially if I want to have a future with you."  
"Wow, Luke." Brooke said right before she kissed him  
"SO we're good?" Brooke asked  
"Yeah, we're god." Luke said with a smile  
"Good, because I've got some gossip."  
"Me,too." Luke said  
"Let me go first,Ok?" Haley's pregnant!"  
Luke was in shock for a second. "Oh my god. How did Nathan take it?"  
"She telling him right now. They're in the bedroom. Maybe we should listen in?"  
"Brooke, we can't. This is a very personal things they're dealing with and...Screw it, Lets listen."  
They walked over the bedroom door.  
"Wait Luke whats your gossip?"  
"Jake and Peyton are engaged."  
"What?" Brooke asked "How did I not know that?"  
"It just happened. She seems really happy about it."  
"Good for her. Now Luke, I love you, but can you shut up for like two minutes so we can listen."  
"Sure." Luke smiled to himself realizing that Brooke just said "I love you" to him for the first time

"Haley, enough small talk and dancing around whatever you're hiding. I wanna know whats going on."Nathan said getting angry  
"Honey." Haley said as she held Nathan's hand "I'm pregnant."  
Nathan stood in shock for a moment.  
"Nathan are you OK?" Haley asked still holding his hand  
"I guess Im just in shock, because you use the patch."  
"Its only like 97 effective, though."  
"How come you never taught me that in one of our tutoring sessions?" Nathan asked sounding serious, then breaking into a smile " Im gonna be a Dad." He said happily  
"Are you OK with this?" Haley asked " I mean you have you basketball scholarhsip and..."  
"We'll figure everyhting out. My mom will probally babysit, and the gang will probally all help out. We can make this work Haley."  
Haley just kissed Nathan. " I love you, Nathan."  
"You're gonna be a great mom, Haley."  
"Brooke, you can stp eavesdropping now." Haley called out

Brooke, Lucas and Peyton,who joined Brooke and Lucas, came in the room. And hugged Nathan and Haley  
"Congrats, you guys." Lucas said to them  
"You to man." Nathan said "You get to be an uncle."  
"I never thought of that." Luke said  
"Oh Uncle Lukey." Brooke said and she put her arm around them  
"So you guys are OK?" Haley asked Brooke and Lucas  
"We're great." Brooke said  
"Good." Peyton said "Because I thought there was gonna be World war 3 when Brooke found out that Lucas kissed me."  
Everyone went silent. Luke stared at Peyton. Everyone else stared at Lucas  
"You kissed her?" Brooke asked with tears in her eyes


End file.
